Dreamwarp
by Balmungoftheazuresky
Summary: A group of friends find themselves going to the DBZ dimention through their dreams.
1. Geoff

CHAPTER 1 (Geoff)  
  
"I've gotta get stronger." Please fight me," begged Chris. "Chris, I don't want to fight you," I yelled back."That is the only way I can get stronger!" said Chris, "I am so weak. Why won't you help me get stronger"? "I will. Just not today." I said. "You always say that." He said. "Why don't you lift weights?" I said. "That doesn't get me stronger." He said right back, "When I lift weights I only feel stronger for a little bit and then it wears off." "Even though you don't know it, lifting weights makes you stronger." I told him. "Yea, whatever." He mumbled. "We'll train when Lance comes over tomorrow." I said, trying to cheer him up. "You're not going to want to." He said. After that I got sick of arguing with Chris so I walked away from him. I didn't really want to go home but I did anyway. I kept thinking that I should fight him but I am stronger than him and I don't want to hurt him. Chris is one of those kids that whenever you're around him you are afraid you'll hurt  
him. It's not because he can't take a hit it's just because he looks so puny. Around Lance and everybody else he acts like nobody can beat him but when it's just him and me he starts saying that he is the worst at everything. Believe me, it is the most annoying thing in the world. Well, anyway after that argument I left his house and walked home.  
  
When I got there everything was normal, my sister and dad were sleeping and my mom was reading a book. I would normally start reading also but Chris made me want to fight something. So to release some tension I went downstairs to lift weights. After about twenty minutes or so I got really tired. I needed a drink really bad to calm me down. So I stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water. I walked into my room and realized that I really needed to clean it. It is getting really messy. I decided to wait until tomorrow because it was late and I was getting tired. When I hit my bed I fell instantly asleep. I don't know what it was but I had this really weird dream. I was standing, no I was floating in the air above an island, I didn't know where, and I could feel this tremendous energy inside me. It was tearing at my chest just wanting to get out. And for no reason at all I put my hands out in front of me. I felt all the energy inside me straining to get to my fingertips. It  
felt so weird to be floating in the air above this island with all this energy inside me running from all over my body straining to get to my fingertips all at once. Then in an instant everything was quiet, all was frozen. Not a thing moved. Then as fast as it started, everything started to move again and my hands felt like they would explode. As much as it hurt I liked it. I know I sound crazy but I liked it. Then, all at once my hands were relieved of the pressure and a great beam of energy left my fingertips. I watched the beam fly off at amazing speed and wondered if I really did that. But as soon as that thought crossed my mind I was back in bed and it was time for summer school. I didn't want to tell anyone about my dream because they might think I was crazy.  
  
We were at school and I was just thinking about my dream again. "Geoff, what's wrong? You just zoned out there for a minute." "Sorry Lance, I was just thinking about my dream last night." I said, not really realizing what I said until after it came out. "What dream?" said Lance. I realized that I just let Lance know about my dream and now he wanted answers. Too bad I can't lie to Lance. "I had this really weird dream last night." I said. "About what?" He countered. "I was flying above this island, in the middle of this big ocean. And I felt this enormous power inside of me. Then it all started draining toward my fingers, and for no reason whatsoever I put my hands up." I said still amazed at the strangeness of the dream. "Yea?" He said, analyzing as usual. "Then everything just seemed to freeze and all of a sudden a giant beam of energy came out of my hands. All I could do was sit there and watch it fly away." I said. "Are you sure you're not crazy?" He said, " Because you  
sound pretty crazy." "I'm not crazy!!" I screamed at him. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Chris. "Hey, Chris." Lance called as Chris walked up. I managed to say hi then Lance told Chris about my dream. Chris was just about to say something but the tone for class sounded. We all had different classes so we went separate ways.  
  
I was sitting in class and it was really boring. I was starting to daydream and my thoughts drifted to that island. Now, I was standing knee- deep in water just off the shore of that island. This time I noticed a house sitting in the center of the island. I started walking toward the house looking for an answer that I hoped would be in the house. I was getting closer and closer. After what seemed like a year, even though it was only a couple of seconds, I got to the door. I reached for the handle and when I felt it in my grasp I wondered if I really wanted to know what was inside. I started to turn the knob and.... "Mr. Ilk would you please pay attention." Said Mr. Allen. "Yes Mr. Allen." I said while the class laughed at me." Sorry." I said. " You will be if you flunk my class." He stated flatly.  
  
I managed to get through the rest of the day without any more distractions. After school I hooked up with Lance and Chris and we went to Chris's house. "Hey you guys." I said to Chris and Lance. "Hey." They both said back. Then the phone rang and Chris went to get it. "John is gonna come over in a few minutes." Chris said when he came back. "Why don't we wait for him."? Asked Lance. "OK" Chris and I said together. We went inside to watch T.V. while we waited for John. There was nothing good on so Chris started asking me about my dream. "Where you really flying?" He asked for what seemed like the billionth time. "Yes." I said. His stupid questions that he asked over and over were annoying me. "That must be really cool." He said excitedly. "I don't know because it was only a dream." I said shortly. Then John walked in. "Hi." Said John. "Hey." We all said. "Well, are we going to train?" John asked. "Yea lets go." Said Chris. So, after we persuaded Arin to train with us, we went  
to the field that is across the street from Chris's house. We started off having races. I came in last. John came in first. "That was a good race." Said John. "That's because you won." Said Arin. "Stop arguing. Why don't we just do something else?" asked Lance. "I can't do anything. I'm not good at anything." Chris whined. "Shut up Chris." I screamed at him. "Why don't we just go swimming, because I don't like to hear Chris whine?" John suggested. "I'm not going swimming." Said Lance. "Then just watch." Said Arin. "Let's wrestle." I suggested. "Lance, you can be the referee." "Ok." While we were all wrestling in the water we organized little matches like royal rumble or tag team. Almost every time either I won or the team I was on won because I'm not fast but I'm kind of strong. All of us in our little group can do something better than the others. Even Chris but he denies it. After a while we got tired of swimming so we dried off and went to House of Heroes. House of Heroes  
is a comic shop that also sells movies, cards, shirts, and action figures. Most of the time we go there for the cards. We all had our own money and it was Chris's birthday party yesterday so he had a lot of money to spend. We all took turns looking at the binder and Arin bought some cards he needed. After that we went to Exclusive Company and Chris bought some CDs. We wandered around Main Street for a while and when we got done looking through the Paper Tiger we went back to Chris's. When we got back it was 6:30 and I had to get home. So I said bye and I left and John came with me. After we got to my house I asked if John could spend the night but my parents said not tonight but they said he could sleep over tomorrow night. So John left and I started to watch T.V. I flipped through all the channels a few times but there was nothing to watch. After a while of playing solitaire I decided to lift weights early, so I lifted weights for a half hour and I went to bed. I woke up  
around 2:30 am (I'd only been asleep for six hours). I was having a weird dream but even as I was trying to remember what it was about I was forgetting it. I went back to sleep and I was fine for about a half hour, then the dreams came again. This time I felt like I just woke up from a long nap. "It's a boy." Said a doctor that I didn't know. "Well how do you like that Vegeta?" Said a female voice. I couldn't see anyone except the doctor. "Fine, as long as he doesn't cry." Said a male voice. "Why can't you ever just love your son?" the female voice replied. SON? I was very confused, I remembered sleeping in my bed then darkness. Is it possible that I died and was being reborn or was this just a scary dream? Then I recognized the voices that were talking and I knew for a fact that this was a dream. "He's only my son if he can prove it in battle." I couldn't believe it, as far as I could tell; I was the son of Vegeta and Bulma! I didn't know what was going on but it was so  
cool. I was in a cartoon! I could tell that I was dreaming but it felt so real. I tried to talk to them but I couldn't form any words. I felt like a baby (because I was). After sitting there a while listening to them argue I got bored. I wondered how long it would be before I woke up. After a few hours at the hospital Bulma took me to a place that could only be Capsule Corp. When we got there I was put in a crib or something like one. Through the bars I could see Dr. Briefs and an occasional maid walked by. I felt really tired and I wondered if I could fall asleep in a dream. No, I decided. If I fell asleep in the dream I would probably wake up at home. All of a sudden everything went black. "Sorry mom, I didn't mean to hit him." Said the voice of a young boy. "Trunks! He is just a baby; you could have hurt him." Said Bulma to Trunks. Trunks!!! I was looking at my favorite Dragon ball Z character ever! "He'll be fine." Said Vegeta. Trunks was peering down at me. For a second  
I was disoriented. It all came back in a flash. I must still be dreaming, I thought. How long have I been asleep in the real world? "Look mom he is so cool." "Thank god, he must have a hard head like Goku." Said Bulma. "Can I take Treain outside?" Asked Trunks. "Only if you're very careful." Said Bulma. I just realized that they meant me when they said Treain. I searched through my memory and I couldn't think of anybody named Treain in all of DBZ. This is very weird, I thought. Trunks took me outside and he carried me around a little bit but after a while he got bored with me and went to go train in the gravity chamber. He set me down in the grass in the back of the house. When I was alone I started to think about the strangeness of my dream. Something was wrong. You are supposed to wake up if you got hurt in a dream. When I got hurt I just was knocked unconscious. There was nothing that I could think of that could have happened to me except maybe I was in a dimension  
different than the one we are all used to. Then I thought I must have been loosing it. I realized I might be here for a while so I decided to make the best of it. After a few years, I forgot all about the real world. 


	2. John

Chapter 2 (John)  
  
My Saturday started with a strange dream. At first I couldn't believe where I was. It looked like I became a part of the Dragonball Z television show. I was fighting with Goku. Ha. That is real funny because it seemed so real even though I knew it was a dream. We kept fighting each other and later after we were done Goku asked me to fly with him to Capsule Corp. Even though I couldn't remember even how it was possible that I fought Goku or who won but I felt like I was in control of the dream so I decided that I wanted to see how this dream would end up. It was so cool. Flying is probably the best thing I've ever done. We were flying over towns and cities and countries. It's a very fast way to travel. We arrived there in about twenty minutes. Goku and I landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp. Goku went right away toward the gravity chamber to say hi to Vegeta. Halfway there he turned around and said, "Why don't you go inside for a while?" "Ok" I said back. I walked toward  
the front door and before I got there it opened and out came...  
Geoff? "Geoff?" I said. It just had to be him. As soon as I said that he turned toward me with a quizzical look on his face and said "John?" Right then I woke up and I almost screamed. Was that Geoff? Was Geoff in my dream? I had to talk to him.  
  
After a quick breakfast I raced through my shower and brushed my teeth real fast and I was about to run out the door when I saw the clock. It was 6:42 A.M. Was Geoff up that early? I didn't know but I went over there anyway. Both of his parents were at work. His sister slept over somewhere else so he was supposed to be there by himself. I ran the two houses to Geoff's house and ran up his driveway. He had a back door key out on his back deck so I found it and unlocked his back door. When I walked in everything was quiet so I thought he was probably still sleeping. He wasn't in his room so I thought he would sleep in his living room where the air conditioning was. He wasn't there either. I checked the whole house and nobody was there. I thought he probably at Chris's. I looked at the clock again and it said 7:01 A.M. I didn't think Chris was even up this early but I went over there anyway.  
  
"Hello?" "Anyone there?" The house was completely quiet. I heard someone yelling. "What are you doing here so early?" It was Tami. (Chris' mom) I didn't want to be rude but I had to find Geoff. "Is Geoff here?"  
  
"No." she answered. "Well then where is Chris?" "He went skateboarding." Came a voice from the stairs. It was Chris' sister Katie. "Thanks." I mumbled as I ran out the door. Great! How was I supposed to find Chris, he could be anywhere in the city. I figured that it wasn't worth it so I walked home instead of looking for him. 


End file.
